Wait, what?
by theoreocat
Summary: In which Hermione finds a possibility of love in an elevator, of all places.


**Author's Note:**

**Hey you guys! I am so so sorry for not updating my other story, but I believe you guys know that it's up for adoption right? Well, if you didn't, now you do! **

**So the reason why I gave up on not only that story, but on writing in general is simple. **

**I wasn't feeling the writing urge. Coupled with the fact that I have been super busy with school, I just didn't have the time to write and when I did, the stuff I wrote turned out to be super sucky. **

**And I also realized how horrible all of my past fanfics were. They are so bad, I cringe whenever I think of them. My writing style has changed a lot, especially because I have grown older and I like to think that I'm more articulate.  
><strong>

**I started this fanfic a month or two ago, but I only posted it now because I took that whole time to revise this thing five times. And one of my best friends beta'd this for me, which I am super thankful for. (Thank you Lynette, I love you my K-Pop obsessed biffle) **

**So enough rambling on my part. I hope you enjoy this one shot featuring one of my biggest OTPs: Dramione!**

**Hermione's POV**

I walked into the elevator at my office building and pressed the button for the fifth floor where my work room was. I worked as a photographer at Hogwarts Entertainment and I desperately needed to upload and review the pictures I had taken from my most recent photo shoot with The Weird Sisters.

Right as the elevator doors were about to close, I heard a masculine voice yell, "Wait! Hold the doors please!"

I, being a kind soul, held the doors open for the guy. As he ran in and stopped to catch his breath, I took a moment to study him. He had platinum blonde hair hanging loosely with piercing gray eyes. He was quite attractive. He also looked like an artist, a familiar one. But then again, all the artists in Hogwarts Entertainment looked familiar to me. Chances were I had him for a photo shoot or I had to review a photo shoot that he was in.

Blonde-haired guy introduced himself before I could say anything else, "My name is Draco Malfoy. Thank you for holding the doors," he paused, "Can you please press the button for the fourth floor?"

Ahh, so his name was Draco. Latin for dragon. A name I had never heard before, which intrigued me.

I pressed the button and waited for the elevator to start moving. "Hi," I said back, "my name is Hermione Granger. It's no problem." It normally took a while before the elevator would start to move. Stupid elevator. The management should get it fixed.

"So, uh, what do you do here?" he asked awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm a photographer, one of the senior photographers actually," I replied slightly reluctant. I'm not a fan of awkward conversations anywhere. "How about you? You look familiar, so I'm guessing you're an artist here?"

"Oh, that's cool. Yeah. I'm Wizard Rock's Draco," he said smiling. His smile seemed to light up his whole face. "What do you mean I look familiar?"

"Well-" I was cut off by a loud screech as the elevator jolted to a stop. I looked at Draco intensely. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea," he said back looking as confused as I felt.

I grabbed the elevator's phone and dialed the help number. "Hello?"

The operator replied with a slightly monotone greeting. She questioned whether there was a problem with the elevator.

"Yes, the elevator I'm in has just stopped."

She asked where I was and between what floors the elevator stopped at.

"I'm at Hogwarts Entertainment and the elevator has stopped between the second and third floor.

"We'll have a crew there in an hour and you should be out in another."

"So, around two hours?"

"Two hours."

"Thank you, bye."

Draco looked at me curiously. "What did the operator say?

"Well, apparently the elevator has broken down, as if we couldn't figure that out, and the repair crew should be here in an hour and have it fixed within another."

Honestly, I told the management to get the elevator checked at least twice a week for the past three months. Now because they decided to ignore me, I'm stuck in a stupid elevator for two hours with some stranger.

"So you're saying we're stuck in here for two hours," he questioned looking slightly panicked.

I sighed. "Yeah. I should probably call my supervisor. Do you need to call anyone?"

He thought for a second. "Yeah, I should probably talk to my manager and tell the rest of my band members what's happened."

I nodded. That seemed reasonable. "Okay, I'll let you borrow my phone after I make this call."

"Thanks, take your time," Draco replied.

I dialed the number of my supervisor. "Hi Susan. It's Hermione."

She replied a bit worried questioning where I was since I was late.

"Uh, I won't be able to make it in to the office for about two hours. The stupid elevator broke down and the operator said it would take about two hours before it would be fixed."

She frantically replied back wondering whether or not I knew that our photo shoot deadline was in a week.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry I'll work at home. Bye."

Susan's voice cut in before I could hang up. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask! Is anyone in there with you?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Wizard Rock's Draco is in here too."

She started to question me about whether or not he was cute.

"Oh gosh, Susan, please don't start. Bye." I hung up as quickly as I could before she could start to talk about cute boys and how I needed to get a boyfriend.

I handed the phone to Draco. "Here you go, talk as long as you need to."

He took the phone gratefully. "Thank you." He smiled at me before he dialed a number.

I couldn't help but think that his smile was really cute. Wait, what? Cute smile? What am I thinking?

I listened to his conversation. Yes, I realize that it's rude but what else am I supposed to do in this stupid elevator, sit down and meditate?

Speaking of sitting down, I sat down on the floor seeing as it would be stupid to just stand for two hours. I quickly tuned back into Draco's conversation.

"-about two more hours until it would be fixed. And one of the senior photographers is here with me. She said her name was Hermione Granger."

He handed the phone to me saying his manager wanted to speak with me.

I took the phone confused as to why a band manager would want to talk to me. "Hello? This is Hermione Granger."

"Hey little sis! It's me Neville!"

"Neville? Oh my gosh, I didn't know you were one of Wizard Rock's managers!"

He asked if this was my way of getting a boyfriend. As if I could intentionally make the elevator break down because I thought Draco was cute. Not that I think he's cute or anything.

Okay, maybe he is.

But anyway, the only way I could do that is if I had magic, but we all know magic isn't real.

"It's not like that. Ugh, this is why I avoid you at work." _I could almost hear the smirk in his voice._ "You'd probably tease me nonstop around everybody and not let me get any work done. Anyway, I'll see you in two hours. Bye."

I put my phone back into my bag after I hung up.

Draco looked at me a bit confused. "You know my manager?"

"Yes, I am unfortunate enough to have him as my older brother," I sighed dramatically.

"Oh, okay. How old are you then?"

"Oh, I'm 23. And you?"

"That's cool. I'm 23 too."

He reluctantly asked if he could use my phone again to call one of his band members.

"Oh, no I don't mind." I handed him my phone once more. Our hands touched as I gave him my phone and I gave a slight shudder at what I felt. It felt electrifyingly good, which kind of scared me. I pulled my hand back quickly and looked away from him as he got up to make his phone call.

Draco turned around and dialed a number really fast. "Hey Blaise. It's Draco. I'm stuck in an elevator for about two hours."

I could hear the conversation on the other line. 'Are you alone?'

"Oh, no. One of the senior managers named Hermione Granger is in here with me."

"Ah, I see. Tell her I said hi. I'll tell the guys about it. See you soon! Bye."

"Uh, okay. Bye." He gave the phone back to me. "Thank you for letting me borrow your phone."

"No problem. I assumed you didn't have one on you so I had to let you borrow mine."

"Yeah, thanks again. And Blaise said to tell you hi. You know him?" he asked looking like a confused puppy.

"Oh, yeah I know him. I met him on his first day here actually."

"Oh, that's cool," he replied. "So what were you going to say earlier before the elevator broke down about me looking familiar?"

I was grateful that he decided to talk to me since I really didn't want to spend the two hours in silence and I'm not the best at being social. I'm not exactly a social butterfly.

"Um, well all the actors, singers, etcetera in Hogwarts Entertainment look familiar to me because I've either had a photo shoot with them, or I've had to review a photo shoot that has them in it. I've never had a photo shoot with Wizard Rock, but I've probably reviewed pictures from some of your previous photo shoots. And Blaise has showed me pictures of you guys before."

"Ahh, what about your brother?"

"I actually never knew who my brother was managing until that phone call so, no, I have never seen nor heard anything about you guys from him."

"I see," he said awkwardly.

We were quiet for a while, avoiding each other's gaze, before I broke the silence because I disliked the awkwardness. "So Draco, what do you love the most about being an artist?"

He looked up from his shirt which he was fiddling with. "Well, I love meeting the fans at fan signings. It makes my day seeing them so excited to see me and the rest of Wizard Rock, knowing that just by meeting us they're probably having the best day of their life."

I looked at him admiringly. "Not many artists say that, you know. They usually say stuff like, being able to sing or dance, or being able to meet their band members. It's rare for me to find an artist who says the thing they love the most about being famous is meeting fans."

He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Thank you."

I beamed at him. His embarrassment is adorable, like a seal. Oh God, what's happening to me? I shook my head internally. No need for thoughts like those. I cleared my throat. "Well, what do you think about photo shoots? Like, what do you honestly think of them. I try to consider the artists whenever I have a photo shoot so any feedback would be great."

"Mmm, well in my experience, the photo shoots tend to be really rushed. We have such busy schedules so our photo shoots are really rushed and it seems like I'm the one running back and forth trying to get to each set with all the different costume changes, instead of the staff," Draco said while looking at me. I could see the sincerity and honesty in his eyes, which were a beautiful- wait why am I thinking about his eyes? I growled in my head.

I don't usually react like this when I talk to people. I'm typically more reserved and composed, but with Draco, it's like I was completely lost in a foreign country unable to speak the language.

I thought about his words and nodded slowly. "Thank you, is there anything else?"

He paused for a second. "No I think that's it."

"Alright, thanks. I'll remember that for future shoots." I am definitely going to talk to my crew about that.

"Heh, no problem. What about me?"

I looked at him in obvious confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, is there anything me and the rest of my band can do to make shoots easier on the photographers? I know Wizard Rock hasn't had you for a shoot yet, but for the other photographers, are there any general complaints," he replied.

I stared at him in shock for a moment. I have never, in all my years as a photographer, had somebody ask me how to make photo shoots easier. I sighed to myself, he sure is different from everybody else that's for sure.

He noticed and asked, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no," I rushed to reassure him. "It's just that, nobody has ever asked me what they could do to make shoots easier for me. They tend to forget that these shoots aren't just stressful for them, it's stressful to us too. Even more so because we have to edit and review all the photos from the shoot and talk with the managers about which ones to use in the advertisements and such and which ones get trashed." I looked him in the eye, something I avoided in the past hour or so. "So thank you for actually realizing that the artists can do things to alleviate the stress as well."

He looked me in the eye as well. "You're welcome. You guys do a lot to make us look amazing so why not give back?"

We stared at each other for a while longer, then I broke eye contact before I could get too lost in his stormy gray eyes. I coughed a little. "Now, for your actual question. Any photographer will appreciate swift compliance with directions." I explained about the hardships of being a photographer, especially when the artists act more stupid than the photographer.

He was a good listener, I'll give him that, nodding every once in a while and looking absorbed in what I said. Our eyes met in the midst of my explanation and my heart seemed to do somersaults. I stopped talking suddenly, confused and shocked at the reaction I gave to such little eye contact. I had never felt anything like that before. It was like I had been electrocuted but it felt…good.

He looked at me questioningly, cutely tilting his head to the left like a dog.

I quickly tried to wrap up my explanation, wanting—no, _needing_- to think logically about my reaction to that bit of eye contact. "Basically what I'm saying is: listen to what the photographer says and follow directions immediately; don't touch, mess, or move any equipment; and don't goof around or delay anything if you want the shoot to go smoothly."

I hesitantly looked at Draco again, afraid of another reaction like the one I just had. "I already told Blaise most of this when he asked me about it before his first shoot so if you have more questions you can ask him. Or my brother, I tend to rant to him a lot about what artists do wrong during shoots."

He nodded seriously, "Okay, thank you. I'll tell my members so that we can make the photo shoots less stressful for the photographers and staff." He laughed a bit then. "Now that I think about it, that explains why Blaise is always so polite and disciplined during photo shoots, and why Neville is always really strict with us on shoot days, when he's normally the most relaxed of our managers."

I laughed, relieved that there didn't seem to be any underlying awkwardness in the sound. "Yeah, Blaise really took what I told him seriously according to the other photographers. And after my brother found out how stressful shoot days got me, he became really strict with his band and staff, and he's really caring on shoot days when I get home because I'm usually dead on my feet and about to collapse of exhaustion."

Draco openly stared at me in awe. "Do photo shoots really take that much out of the photographers?"

I nodded, thinking about the horror of photo shoot days. "Yeah, on shoot days, coffee is literally the only thing keeping me on my feet after an hour of starting.

"Wow, I never knew," he uttered softly.

"Yeah, well most people don't know that," I said sadly. "Even the fans don't understand how much work it takes to make you guys look that amazing. The amount of work we all do in preparation of a shoot or after a shoot before we can release ads and such is astonishing. So thank you for trying to make things easier for the photographers and crew, by asking me what to do and by telling your band members."

Draco stared at me for while, seeming to struggle with what he wanted to say before he spoke softly. "No, thank you, for working so hard to make us look good in all our photos."

All of a sudden, I saw him in a new light. He wasn't Wizard Rock's Draco, who I kind of knew because of photos from various shoots or through advertisements and through Blaise. He was Draco Malfoy, an ordinary guy who happened to be a famous superstar, but also a guy who appreciated hard work when he saw it.

He was also someone I was definitely attracted to and I realized that that's why I reacted like I did when we had eye contact. I hadn't felt like that in years, which explained why it took so long for me to identify what I felt. He's different from any other artists that I've ever met and I told him so.

He smiled sheepishly. "Thank you. But really, thank you for all that you've done, even if it hasn't directly affected Wizard Rock yet, I know it eventually will. So thank you. And let my thanks represent the thanks you should've gotten from all the other artists whose photo shoots you've done in the past."

I nodded at him and teared up a bit while looking at my hands trying not to cry. I was not about to cry in front of him, even if I realized that I had a bit of a crush on him. I just don't cry in front of people and that's that.

Suddenly, the elevator started to move again causing me to gasp and look up at Draco, "Are we actually getting out of here?" I was ecstatic at finally getting out of this stupid metal elevator. But at the same time, I liked talking to Draco and I didn't really want to stop.

He looked at me excited, but for a second it looked like he was sad? Why would he be sad? I was probably just imagining it. I mean, why would he be sad if we were getting out of here? "It looks like it."

The doors opened once we reached the third floor and I was suddenly engulfed by a pair of familiar arms. "Oh gosh, Hermione, are you okay? I was so worried." My brother let me go at that point and started fussing over me, looking me up and down checking for injuries.

I stood there smiling at him endearingly but I stopped his fussing when it started to get too much. There were people around after all. "I'm fine Nev. Relax," -I looked at my phone- "I was only in there for two hours."

He looked at me sternly, or as sternly as he could when it came to me. "I'll have you know that two hours is much too long and that I spent those two hours worried out of my mind about you. And I guess Draco, but mostly about you."

Typical of my brother to worry about me, his little sister, rather than the person who he was actually paid to worry about.

I hit him lightly on the arm and laughed. "Shouldn't you be more worried about Draco since you're one of his managers? Besides, I was fine Nev, there was no reason for you to be a mother hen."

Neville hugged me tightly again, "Still, you're my baby sister. I'll be a mother hen if I want to be."

I just sighed and shook my head, "Whatever." I didn't do anything to remove his arm which was around my shoulders. I knew he needed the comfort that I was okay.

Then, I heard a loud commotion coming from the stairs. It sounded strangely akin to a stampede of buffalo. Neville pulled me closer to him, shielding me, as a bunch of boys ran to Draco who had been awkwardly standing there while being fussed over by the other managers as Neville fussed over me. Eventually, one of them noticed me and ran over to instantly take me from my brother.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione, are you okay?"

I hugged him back just as tightly. "Yeah, I'm fine Blaise. Don't worry about me, I've got the big bad mother hen Neville taking care of me."

He laughed. "Okay, if you say so. Gosh, I haven't hung out with you in a while. We have to catch up."

"We will," I promised, smiling at him. Blaise was a good friend, I really did miss hanging out with him.

He smiled back. "Well thanks for taking care of her Neville. I guess you guys will be going home?"

My brother nodded. "Yeah, I got Hermione's supervisor to let her have the rest of the day off. And yes, Hermione, before you ask, you can work on the pictures from the shoot at home."

My mouth snapped shut. "Never mind then," I pouted. How did he know I was going to ask about that?

Neville and Blaise laughed at me. "Ahh, Hermione, don't pout, I'll buy you a cappuccino on our way home," my brother said.

I beamed up at him, happy once more. "Okay. Let's go then!"

Go ahead and say I have a one-track mind but cappuccinos are literally my life.

Neville shook his head fondly at me. "You're way too excited. Okay, okay, I'm coming. Let me just tell the guys I'm leaving."

I couldn't help but look over at Draco when he said that, seeing him smile and laugh with his friends. I sighed internally. These feelings were not what I expected to get while stuck in that elevator.

Blaise shook his head in protest, "It's okay Neville, I'll tell them. Enjoy the rest of the day with your sister. And Mione?"

I turned to look back at him surprised, seeing as he almost never called me Mione. "Yeah Blaise?"

"Don't over work yourself and thanks for taking care of Draco. He's actually really scared of heights so thanks for distracting him from that."

If I hadn't been in there with him he would've been absolutely terrified.

I smiled at him. "I didn't know that but I'm glad I was able to help. Besides, he was an...interesting person to talk to, to say the least." Expanding on the fact that he's an interesting conversationalist, he also managed to get me to start crushing on him.

He smirked at me. "Yeah, Draco's really cool. Well, I'll see you soon Hermione. See you tomorrow Nev."

Neville replied, "See you tomorrow Blaise. Make sure those boys don't get too crazy."

Blaise laughed. "Don't worry I will. Bye Mione, bye Nev."

I waved at Blaise as I walked away with my brother. "Bye Blaise, see you soon."

Right before we reached the stairs to go down to the lobby, I felt a hand grab mine, sending sparks running up my arm. "Wait, Hermione."

I turned around and saw it was Draco. I motioned for my brother to go down without me. He nodded reluctantly and walked down the stairs. "Hey, what's up?"

His eyes flitted down to the floor for a second before meeting my eyes. "Um, well, I just wanted to thank you for not, uh, ignoring me in the elevator. I saw you talking to Blaise earlier, he probably told you I was scared of heights?"

When he saw my nod, he continued, "Well, you talking to me distracted me from the fact that we were kinda high up in the air and stuff. So thanks," he ended awkwardly, wringing his hands nervously. His nervousness was endearing. It definitely made me feel a bit better about my crush on him.

My lips curved up into a small smile and I put my hand on his shoulder, ignoring the tingles I felt. "It was no problem Draco. I would've gone crazy if I was alone in there and you also showed me that there are artists like you out there." I removed my hand and began to turn away but his hand stopped me once more.

I swear on my books, if he initiates anymore physical contact I will turn as red as a tomato. He pushed a piece of paper into my hand and closed my fingers around it.

"It has my phone number," he said sheepishly with a light pink tinge dusting his cheeks. Well, good to know I'm not the only one embarrassed here. "In case you get too stressed before a shoot." He turned around and walked back to his friends.

I stared at him in shock for a few seconds, not understanding how somebody could be that nice, before I ran up to him and hugged him from behind. When my arms went around him, they fit perfectly around his torso like two pieces of a puzzle. It just felt so right. My mouth barely reached his ear so I stood up on my tip toes so he could hear me. "Thank you," I whispered, feeling touched. "Thank you so much."

I let go and walked towards the stairs, and the last thing I heard before I walked down the stairs were a bunch of wolf whistles and shout of "Oooh Draco's getting some!" and Draco denying it with Blaise's laughter in the background.

I smiled to myself, clutching the piece of paper with Draco's phone number closer to my chest. My heart was beating so fast I'm surprised I didn't faint. I would've tripped down the stairs if I hadn't caught myself, too absorbed in thoughts of Draco and the little piece of paper I was holding to pay attention to my actions. This phone number was going to lead to something completely different from stress before a photo shoot. I was going to make sure of that. If I'm anything at all, I am determined, especially when I have my mind set on something. And my mind is set on Draco Malfoy.


End file.
